Wishes under the stars
by dea-inochi12
Summary: Christmas Eve. All of Tomoeda asleep waiting for tomorrow except Sakura. Syaoran told her to met her at the park before Midnight. BUT for what?Tune in. R'n r please...one shot


New at the one shot fic thing but I am trying the hang of it…..Well…..R&R!

December 24, 2005

11:50 p.m.

Sakura POV

Temperature…Freezing like hell. I hug my knees for warmth forming a ball. My scrunched up face added to the humor. Sure, laugh at me when I am outside DYING of frost. I was SUPPOSED to be inside the warm fireplace enjoying my warm hot choco but instead I am out here freezing my butt cold! Ask me what I am doing here? Well, Xiao Lang wanted to meet me before midnight. He said it was a surprise. It could have been anywhere but why the hell did he pick the park when he knew it is like below zero outside! I constantly wait for him which is odd since I was usually the one late. I sat at the bench again…waiting…waiting….waiting…Minutes passed, my watch just ticks… 3 minutes just passed. I am getting worried now. What if he forgot? What if he is hurt? What kind of a girl friend am I! I shake my head to remove these thoughts…Where is he?

Syaoran POV

I raced to the park after fixing everything I have planned. I am so DEAD! I can't believe I am late! I spotted Sakura under the Sakura tree sitting on the bench. She seems so preoccupied with something. I stopped to marvel at my girlfriend's astounding beauty. She is so perfect. The light just seems to point at her, making her look like an angel fallen from the sky. I crept up to her, making sure she didn't hear me. I covered her eyes and whispered at her ear, "Guess who?" I know its stupid but c'mon it never gets old.

Sakura POV

I was still preoccupied when suddenly somebody covered my eyes. I was about to scream when I heard a husky, manly voice I known to only belong to no other than my boyfriend: Syaoran. I swear when I felt his breath on my ear, I felt chills up my spine. He just has the tendency to do that unconsciously. Its not that I don't hate it, it is just overwhelming. "Guess who?" he said. I didn't need to answer I turned around and kissed him. He removed his hands and laughed. "Koi, you are supposed to answer not kiss me." "Mou, so you are saying you don't like my kisses? If you don't like it, I can find someone else who will love them." I turned away from knowing he will feel guilty and say sorry. Well, c'mon it was a mean you know? "I didn't mean that Ying fa, I was just joking. Please forgive me." I pretended to think. How can you not forgive his cute face? I looked away and pretended to disagree but you know me, I love to joke. "Sure". I faced him and asked "Xiao, why did you bring me here?" He stayed silent. "Saku, look at the sky." I looked at it but nothing. It was just like a blanket of dark blue hue above us. "Demo-" "Matte." We waited and waited. It was 12 midnight and nothing has happened. Then I saw a light flash. It was a falling star. No, that was an understatement. There were lots of falling stars. I looked at Syaoran but I saw him close his eyes and wish in his mind. I decided to do the same. I was fascinated at the wonderful meteor shower. I heard it on television once but never paid attention to it. I faced my boyfriend and asked, "What is this all about?" I waited for an answer but nothing came. "What did you wish for?" I tried again. He stayed silent and handed me three bouquets of flowers; Cherry Blossoms (1), Peonies (4) and Magnolias (3). With a serious face, he faced me. "Sakura, I don't know how to say this but" "YOU ARE BREAKING UP WITH ME? What did I do wrong!" I panicked. It's not normal to have someone break up with you after 3 years of being together and Christmas Eve no less. I babbled on and on about what I did wrong. I can change, just give me a chance. He held me and kissed me fiercely. I couldn't think. That sure shut me up. "Sakura, I am not breaking up with you. I love you, remember? What I am trying to say is we have been together for so long and our love has been tested in many levels. Despite the many trials and sufferings we had to encounter, we have stayed loyal and truly together. I mean, we have been in love and all and well, um…." "Get on with it, Syao-kun." He paused and held my hand. "Sakura, will you grant me my wish I have for Christmas?" "What is it?" He kneeled and said, "Will you marry me?" I was shocked. I jumped into his arms and kissed me in his lips meaning "I will". I hugged him. I was so happy. Thank you falling star! This is what I have wished and obviously his too. Snow come fall on us. You have given me the best gift I could ever have for Christmas. Thank you!

Hope you liked it since it is only my 2nd time to write a one-shot. Review please… Please read my other one shot…


End file.
